


Be My Baby

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parties, friends - Freeform, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent xDI was trying a little something..I hope everyone enjoys reading this :)
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin, Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 15





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent xD  
> I was trying a little something..  
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this :)

“You like Chan don’t you” Sejun blushed, before he had a chance to say. “W-What no” Hanse laughed, “you can’t deny it” it fell quiet. Sejun covered his face with his hands, “I hate that you’re the one who noticed.” He doesn’t see the smirk on his face, “I like that I’m the only one.” “And I know that you’ll annoy me with this,” Hanse laughed again. This time it was louder “of course, I will” he leaned back in the chair. “This is going to be fun” Sejun looked at him, “I hate how much you’re enjoying this.” It doesn’t help that they work together, a few minutes pass. 

“To be honest I thought you’d end up with Subin.”  Sejun simply looks at him “ew, he’s like my brother.” Of course, he gets where Hanse is coming from, they’ve been friends for years. And have always been close, and without thinking he says; “besides he likes Seungwoo.” Once he realizes what he’s said, he adds; “oh my god forget I said that.” It’s not long after that they get back to work, Sejun gets distracted enough. Until it’s the end of the shift and he hears, “there’s loverboy” he’s never hated Hanse more. 

“Shhh” once again Sejun is blushing, he’s left alone until Chan joins him. He’s smiling and, completely unaware of how he’s affecting him.  “Are you up for dinner and a movie,” he _tries_ to remain calm “yes.” A few moments pass then Sejun grabs his bag, before rejoining his friend. Of course, he doesn’t miss the look Hanse is giving him, it makes him rethink being friends with him. They leave the supermarket, and have a simple conversation along the way.

[<3 <3 <3 <3] 

A few days later Chan is busy daydreaming, so much so he forgets what’s happening and, who he’s with. “You have it bad” he takes a moment, “what” Byungchan giggles. He looks pretty content next to Seungsik, who has his arm around him. “I think you should tell him” “you definitely should,” Chan didn’t say anything at first. “I don’t know” of course, he _could_ tell Sejun but, he’s not quite ready to say it out loud. Byungchan simply adds; “you know he’s not interested in anyone else,” Chan knows that’s true. They soon get a message from Seungwoo.

_Seungwoo;_

_“I’m having a party at my place tonight, who’s in.”_

_Chan;_

_“You’re parties sometimes get out of control.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Yeah, but you love ;).”_

_Seungsik;_

_“We’re in.”_

_Sejun;_

_“I’m in.”_

_Hanse;_

_“I am too.”_

_Chan;_

_“I’m in.”_

_Subin;_

_”I would join in, but I have to work in the morning.”_

So many things run through his mind, he almost doesn’t hear. “Maybe you can get drunk and, make out with Sejun.” Chan begins to imagine what that would be like, instead of making a fool of himself. He gets up with “I’ll see you guys later,” he heads home and decides what to wear. All the while thinking of, what to say to Sejun.  It’s a little after three and, Sejun has finished work. He’s excited about the party, but the last time he was at Seungwoo’s for a party. He was given questionable alcohol, so he doesn’t exactly remember much.

There’s a good chance he did something embarrassing, but it’s like his friends talk about it or even bring it up. By the time he arrives with Hanse, Chan’s a little tipsy. Along with most of the people there, at least the music isn’t too loud. They find Seungsik and, Byungchan near the kitchen. “Hey guys” “hey” Hanse heads to the bar, “it won’t be hard to find Seungwoo” Sejun _was_ going to ask why. But then heard someone singing, “you’re right” it certainly wasn’t hard to tell that Seungwoo is a little drunk.

”How much has he had to drink,” Seungsik thinks about it. “I’d say a bottle of soju mixed with, a few glasses of beer.” That’s more than enough for him, Hanse returns with a drink for him. “Don’t worry it’s not the same as last time,” that helped a little Sejun didn’t think much of it. He simply took a sip or two, he decided to have a look around. Hanse did the same and, he ended up bumping into the girl he likes. Gia was more than happy to have some fun with him, they found a slightly private spot. 

Sejun is amused when he finds Chan dancing a little, he can’t help but smile to himself. It’s followed by feeling a little stupid, he shouldn’t be obvious. He doesn’t notice the guy coming over to him, until “you’re quite beautiful.” Sejun slowly looks at the guy, who decides to place his arm around him. “I wouldn’t mind taking you home,” he cringes at the thought. His first move is to get away from him, “go annoy someone else.” The guy looks annoyed “no, I want you” in the fight to get away. His drink is spilled, Sejun knows it’s an accident.

But that’s not how the other sees it, or not how he wants to see it. Sejun does his best to move away, before he gets hurt. It’s a good thing that Chan noticed, he grabbed his hand and, walked away. Thankfully the guy doesn’t bother to follow, they both get a drink. They end up sitting outside where, it’s a little quiet “you certainly know how to get their attention.” Sejun tries not to smile “shut up,” Chan has some of his drink. He then smiles a little “make me,” he playfully pushes him away. “Is that a challenge,” Sejun’s smiling slyly.

Chan just about finishes his drink, before looking at him “it might be.” It only takes a moment for Sejun to lean in, and say; “okay then.” After that he starts to forget what he wants to say, since he can’t stop looking at Chan’s lips. It falls quiet between them, then it happens. Chan places his arm around Sejun’s neck, as they kiss. It’s something they never thought would happen, after a few minutes they casually finish their drinks. Of course, Chan is done before Sejun, so he decides to make the most of this situation.

By kissing his neck, he can’t help but, give him a hickey. Sejun can’t believe this is happening, once he’s done he throws the cup away. Then pulls Chan back for another kiss, it’s not long before he’s almost sitting on his lap. It’s not hard to tell how they’ll end their evening, although they’re soon interrupted by Seungwoo. Who doesn’t pay too much attention, to what they’re up to. Suffice to say they find it hard to continue, by the end of the night. The only one that’s mostly sober is, Seungsik.

Sejun ends up dreaming about Chan, while in Chan’s mind they did more then kiss.  They decide to meet up the next morning, in the cafe where Subin works. It’s the best time because, there aren’t usually many people on a Sunday morning. They’re only a little hungover, which is a plus. Although the host looks pretty worse for wear, Hanse can’t help but, annoy him. At first he simply pokes him, “you okay there” Seungwoo groans. He’s got his head on the table, with his arms covering him. “Why do I drink so much,” it falls quiet “because you can’t stop yourself.” 

He’d say something against that, but he’s in no condition to argue.  Then Hanse turns his attention to Sejun, he smirks a little “who gave you the hickey.” There’s a moment of silence, Sejun has no idea what to say. He does manage “n-no one” it helps, that Chan gives nothing away.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been a little over a week now. Sejun is busy getting ready for work, when his phone goes off. He’s not at all surprised by who it is, he wouldn’t entirely admit how he feels.

_ Chan; _

_ ”I think we should talk about that night.” _

_ Sejun; _

_ ”Okay, when?” _

_ Chan; _

_ ”How about after you finish work.” _

_ Sejun; _

_ ”Sounds good.” _

Of course, he felt a little nervous. He finishes getting ready, all the while wishing today would go quickly. When he arrives at work, he’s greeted by an excited Hanse. “Why are you so happy this early” at first, nothing is said then “I’m guessing you finally got a date.” That caused him to smile more, “that’s good Hanse.” With that he hugs him, “I think we should start working now.” Sejun’s day is pretty uneventful, he has a few customers who ask for help. But other then that he’s pretty much, been left to his own devices. 

As he begins to leave the store, he’s met by Chan. “Hi” he smiles a little, “hi” they don’t say much. Once they’re at his place Sejun gets changed, then they get comfortable on his couch. It feels a little awkward “that night when we kissed, it wasn’t just because I was a little drunk.” Sejun let’s that sink in “okay,” Chan takes a deep breath before looking at him. “It’s also because I have feelings for you,” it’s not hard to tell he’s stunned. It falls quiet for a few minutes, Sejun just can’t believe he heard that right.

”S-Seriously” Chan nods “yes, seriously” Sejun goes through a range of emotions. Part of that involves the fact that he, lets out a giggle which causes him to feel embarrassed. Chan is surprised by that “I can’t believe this is real,” he can’t stop smiling as he says. “I have feelings for you too,” Chan smiles happily. Without saying anything else, he pulls him close and kisses him. Sejun smiles as he wraps his arms around him, their kisses become so much more. The upside is they know they won’t be interrupted.

After a few minutes Sejun ends up straddling him, their kissing intensifies. It’s easy enough to tell they’re both turned on, when they take a moment to breathe. Sejun smirks a little as he kisses Chan’s neck, he lets out another giggle. When he hears “I have a sensitive neck,” he’s quick to add “I know.” That doesn’t stop him, Chan is caught off guard when Sejun rolls his hips. He let’s out a moan followed by, “don’t be a tease” then “what are you going to do about it.” Chan simply smiles a little, before kissing him again.

”This” then he picks him up and, carries him to the bedroom. Their evening is filled with, nothing but moans. Even as they have a shower, they can’t get enough. After that they relax with a movie, Sejun casually says; “I think we should make it official.” He can’t see the smile Chan has, “I thought we just did that.” He hides his face “n-not like that,” Chan places a kiss on his forehead. “Then I guess I should ask, will you be my boyfriend.” Sejun looks at him with a big smile on his face, “yes, as long as you’ll be mine.” Chan seals it with a kiss, then they go back to watching the movie.

The next morning they wake up happy. Sejun does his best to reach for his phone, he quietly groans when he notices. He has to get up and, get ready for work. He _tries_ to move Chan won’t let him, “nope not yet” he laughs a little. “I have to get ready for work,” he rolls over to face him. Chan looks at him “nope,” Sejun smiles a little “I could get used to mornings like this.” Chan smiles softly “me too” he gently caresses his face, Sejun can’t help but, feel happy. He kisses him then, takes the opportunity to get up.

He doesn’t miss the look of betrayal, “that’s mean” Sejun laughs a little. Then he grabs his clothes and, disappears to his bathroom. Chan doesn’t make any attempt to get up yet, he simply lays there smiling like a fool. Sejun isn’t at all surprised that, his boyfriend hasn’t moved yet. “Do you think we should tell our friends,” it falls quiet then “I don’t think we should. I think I like the idea of keeping it secret,” Sejun likes the sound of that. “That sounds like fun” it’s not long after that, when Sejun goes to work. And Chan heads home.

[<3 <3 **Three weeks pass** <3 <3]

They find that’s its not hard to keep it a secret, since everyone is busy enough with their own lives. It’s a quiet Sunday morning, Sejun can’t help but, notice there’s a little something different about Subin. “Where’d you get that hickey” he blushes a little, “n-not gonna say” the fact that Seungwoo is affected says it all. He gasps “oh my god, you two finally got together.” It falls quiet Subin gets back to work, while Seungwoo smiles like an idiot. “We kind of have” Sejun can’t but, question that “how do you kind of get together.”

There’s a slight distraction when their friends walk in, Hanse is the one who asks. “Why does Seungwoo look embarrassed,” Seungwoo tries to hide behind the menu. “Because I asked Subin about his hickey,” of course, now they were curious. And it’s obvious not all of them were aware, of what was happening between the two. Sejun is happy that no one has noticed, that Chan is holding his hand. “Now they’re kind of together” after a couple of minutes, Seungwoo puts the menu down. “Can we talk about something else,” he’s grateful that they do.

After having a decent breakfast, they go their separate ways. Sejun spends the afternoon with his boyfriend, Chan decides to ask “how’d you know about Subin and Seungwoo.” Sejun laughs a little “I happened to see them, making out at a party two months ago. Of course, I might have interrupted them,” somehow Chan isn’t surprised. “Of course, you did” Sejun _tries_ to defend himself, “I might have been a little intoxicated.” It falls quiet then “only a little,” he hides his face “shut up.” Chan holds him close, “you know I won’t.”

Just as Sejun is about to say something, he’s interrupted by a kiss. They got lost in their own world, which is pretty easy for them.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

A few days later.

Sejun’s having his break when he received a message, from Seungwoo. He wasn’t surprised at all, he barely has a reaction to the picture of him and Subin. Of course, he does smile a little, once he replies. He decides to have a look through the pictures, that he and Chan have taken together. He doesn’t see Hanse walk into the staff room, of course, he’s curious about what Sejun is looking at. He catches a glimpse “oh my god” he’s shocked, “is that what I think it is.” Sejun puts his phone away “I don’t know, what you’re talking about.” 

Hanse sits opposite him and, gives him the ‘I-don’t-believe-you’ look. Naturally, Sejun can’t handle it but, all he says is; “I will neither confirm or deny anything.” That’s when Hanse leans on the table, “I am curious about when you two happened.” It falls quiet “I’m not telling you” he hates the fact that, Hanse pouted a little. “Don’t look at me like that” Sejun had to look away, he chose to move on. “How’s your girlfriend” “don’t change the subject, but she’s good. Things are going well” the moment is broken.

When his phone goes off.

_Chan;_

_”I know you’re probably working but, I just wanted to say I love you.”_

_Sejun;_

_”I’m on my break at the moment.”_

_”And I love you more.”_

_Chan;_

_”I’ll see you later xx.”_

Sejun smiles like a fool, “oh my god you are definitely in love.” Nothing could ruin that, “so, you’re seriously not going to tell me anything.” He smiles a little as he shakes his head, “time to get back to work.” All Hanse says to that is; “fine I’ll just ask Chan.” Then he’s left alone, suffice to say he doesn’t ask.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s Friday night and, once again they all find themselves at Seungwoo’s. It’s not as crowded as last time, there’s another difference. One that their friends don’t notice at first, despite the fact that Sejun and Chan are all over each other. After they’ve had a couple of drinks, Sejun suggests “I think we should dance.” At first, they simply look at each other, “I am being serious.” Chan smiles a little “okay, but we should wait for a better song.” Sejun gets a little more comfortable, “I’m going to hold you to that.” 

“Fair enough” a few minutes pass, Sejun gets a little excited. “I love this song” it’s clear what’s going to happen, Chan lets himself be led away from their seats. They dance they have a good time, they get so caught up in what they’re doing. The evening ends on a high note for them, neither of them see their friends pass out. The following morning as they lay in bed, it was clear that they didn’t want to reply to their friends.

_Seungwoo;_

_“Last night was fun, I so was drunk.”_

_“I might have imagined Sejun and Chan making out.”_

_Seungsik;  
_

_“Wait what?”_

_Byungchan;  
_

_“Seriously?”_

_Hanse;  
_

_“I knew it would happen.”_

_Sejun;  
_

_“There’s a good chance, you didn’t imagine it.”_

“Let’s see how they react to that,” of course, he wanted to have a little fun. Chan smiled a little, “how about we send them a little something.” He had an idea of his own, “I just wish they didn’t want to text. So early in the morning” especially, when they’d had a little too much fun the night before.

_Chan;_

_”There’s also a good chance, that we’re together right now.”_

_Subin;_

_”Please tell me you’re not naked.”_

_Sejun;_

_”Well, we’re not anymore xD.”_

Chan laughed a little loudly “oh my god,” it took a few minutes before he was fine. “Let’s not traumatise him” “why not, it might be fun.” He looked at him with a small smile, “I don’t think Seungwoo would like that.” Sejun quietly agreed a moment later, Hanse called him. “Hi,” _“did you two seriously make out last night,”_ “is that all you want to ask.” It falls quiet _“well, that’s one of the questions, I wanted to ask.”_ It’s not long after Seungsik called Chan, “how can I help you on this fine Saturday.”

Sejun can’t help but, laugh _“when did you two start making out.”_ They looked at each other “a little over a month ago,” that definitely surprised them. _“Oh my god”_ of course, Byungchan joins in _“are you two together.”_ They couldn’t see the smiles they had, “yes, we are.” Hanse is quick to add; _”we need to celebrate,”_ Chan is quick to dismiss that idea. “No, we don’t, besides we partied last night.” Once their friends hang up, Seungwoo and Subin find out. They insist on meeting up for lunch, they were quick to agree on that one. 


End file.
